La máscara del amor
by Gaiasole
Summary: La guerra estaba terminada igual que el matrimonio de Harry Potter, el espejo de Oesed reflejaba nuevos deseos para el señor Potter y su amiga Granger. One Shot.


**LA MÁSCARA DEL AMOR**

**Por: Gaiasole**

Hermione sonrió pesarosa cuando vio a Harry entrar a su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia el mago tuvo que realizar numerosos saludos antes de poder llegar frente al escritorio y saludar con fingida inocencia a su amiga. El aspecto de su amigo era igual de desastroso que siempre, el pelo alborotado intentando cubrir la cicatriz de rayo, las gafas rotas del cristal derecho y una mascara de felicidad que el héroe interpretaba por costumbre.

—Hola Mi-ONE –fue el saludo desenfaldado del auror principal del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra.

—Me sorprende su puntualidad señor Potter otro poco más y las personas en mi oficina habrían escuchado el rugido de mi estomago, impensable para una funcionaría de tan alta categoría –bromeó Hermione con una sonrisas en el rostro—. ¿Vamos?

Ser héroes de guerra atraía demasiada atención a la persona de Harry Potter y Hermione Weasley, ninguno de los dos se había acostumbrado a las miradas y comentarios a su alrededor, para Harry era aun peor porque nunca faltaba alguien pidiendo una foto o una firma cada una de las ocasiones cuando había intentado tener un desayuno normal había resultado destrozo, tres kilos perdidos antes de que él encontrara a Hermione comiendo sola en una habitación semi oculta del ministerio y unirse a ella en ese lugar para disfrutar un mínimo de privacidad y un anhelado desayuno tranquilo.

—Yo tengo un emparedado –decía Hermione cuando llegaron a la habitación-. Galletas, un jugo y dulces, ¿Por qué tengo dulces?

—Al menos tienes mas que yo –Harry se quito las gafas y las tendió a Hermione que pronuncio el _Oculus Reparo_ por lo bajo, la castaña se quedo las bajas concentrando su mirada en buscar algún desperfecto.

—¿De nuevo peleaste con Ginny?

—Salí tan moleste que deje el desayuno en la encimera, ni loco pienso ir a la cafetería, la ultima vez un mago de asuntos internos hizo un escándalo al verme.

Hermione sonrío al recordar el incidente la insistencia de aquel mago por estrechar la mano de Harry había resultado extraña, regresó las gafas a su dueño y sin mucha dificultad movió su varita para cortar el emparedado que llevaba a la mitad y dar una a Harry y la otra quedársela para si misma.

—Podemos considerarlo un tentempié –dijo ella no demasiado convencida al ver lo poca que aprecia la comida en ese momento, su rostro confuso arranco una risa a Harry.

—Míranos Hermione, el jefe de aurores y una importante funcionaria del ministerio compartiendo apenas un poco de emparedado, ¿Cómo de absurdos nos vemos ahora?

—Si no lo quieres dámelo –dijo ella intentando arrebatárselo, el se movió rápido y dio una mordida al peculiar manjar que de otra mordida quedaría reducido a nada, la imagen provoco la risa a Hermione y Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ahogarse.

Harry termino rápidamente su mitad y sintió el malestar de aún tener hambre, con cierta resignación miro a Hermione comer con su habitual calma, recordó los desayunos en el gran comedor, el y Ron devorando la comida con presura, el pelirrojo casi siempre ahogándose en su prisa por alimentarse, Harry tomando un panecillo mientras comentaba con Seamus las ultimas estadísticas en Quidditch y alejando la vista veía a Hermione tomándose su tiempo para elegir su comida y bajo su brazo ver el periódico el profeta doblado a media pagina esperando a ser leído por ella, un sentimiento de añoranza se apodero del moreno.

—¿Por qué no comes unas galletas?

Harry acepto el ofrecimiento mirando a Hermione con lo que ella calificaría como una expresión extraña.

—¿Quieres hablar de la pelea con Ginny?

—No –dijo él moviéndose por la habitación sin despegar la vista de la castaña—. ¿Por qué no pasamos del trabajo y nos vamos a desayunar algún lado?

—Harry Potter, ya sabes que yo nunca pasaría del trabajo y…

—Tampoco de las clases, de peleas contra mortifagos y de tus obligaciones –interrumpió el moreno—. Pero todo eso ya lo has hecho por mi causa, ¿No es cierto?

—Era otro tiempo –dijo ella pasándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Entonces será mejor animar los nuevos tiempos –dijo Harry tomando su mano antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Castaño y verde llegaran a un entendimiento. Un jugo, algunas galletas y lo que restaba de un emparedado quedaron olvidados en la habitación. La mascara de felicidad del matrimonio empezaba a romperse y el espejo de Oesed reflejaba nuevos deseos para el señor Potter.

Muddy Waters y su _Got My Brand On You_ sonaban por lo bajo, Harry reconocía la voz gospel y al ver a Hermione noto que ella también estaba disfrutando con la coincidencia de escuchar esa precisa canción al entrar al bar, luego de escaparse del trabajo y desayunar comida poco sana el moreno había querido beber una cerveza, la castaña se había negado en principio pero una mirada de Harry Potter la habría convencido ir a la guerra misma. Tal como en el pasado.

—¿Qué les pongo? –pregunto el hombre tras la barra.

—Dos cervezas –dijo Harry.

Los tarros fueron servidos rápidamente y Harry los llevo hasta una mesa, Hermione se sentó frente a él y miro boquiabierta como el bebía una buena porción del liquido ámbar con un extraño regocijo, él se dio cuenta y se encogió de hombros pero fue el turno de Harry para sorprenderse cuando la propia Hermione imitó su acto para luego reírse hasta formarse un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—Me parece que siempre te corrompo –comento él mirando a su alrededor, el bar _muggle _empezaba a llenarse—. Eres la única persona del mundo mágico con la que puedo compartir el Londres con otra clase de magia que no necesite palabras en latín o movimientos de muñeca.

—A mi también me gusta vagar en ese Londres –le dijo y sin querer pensó en Ron y todas las ocasiones en que lo había invitado a conocer ese Londres solo para recibir una negativa—. ¿Me vas a contar o no tu problema con Ginny?

—Lo mismo de siempre, necesito salir de viaje a Galés para investigar un nueva secta al estilo Voldemort pero mi esposa cree que estoy tomando demasiadas misiones para salir de viaje a la primera oportunidad.

—¿Y es cierto? –la castaña no se inmuto por la apariencia ofendida de Harry—. Yo eh escuchado rumores sobre el jefe de aurores y su intento de matarse trabajando.

—¿Tan mal me veo? No necesitas responder.

Los dos guardaron silencio. La música seguía sonando y Harry recordó porque esa canción le había traído buenos recuerdos nada más al entrar, era una de las muchas canciones que había bailado con Hermione el tiempo que se quedaron solos en el campamento, en plena guerra, cuando buscaban programas de radio apócrifos que les informaran acerca de Voldemort, Hermione había detenido en una estación de blues y jazz música que parecía recrear las escenas de guerra que aún le provocaban pesadillas por la noche.

—¿Aún sueñas? –preguntó Harry.

—Todas las noches, pesadillas de sangre –dijo ella y por encima de la mesa tomo la mano de Harry, sus dedos se entrelazaron, Hermione bajo la cabeza sin darse cuenta que su compañero parecía absorto en su imagen, en su tacto y en ligero rastro de perfume que conocía el de ella. Un olor tan familiar como los sentimientos que ella despertaba.

La cerveza termino y salieron al frío Londres aun tomados de la mano, Hermione decía algo que él no entendía absorto como estaba en el movimiento de sus labios, en las mejillas coloreadas, Harry se detuvo bruscamente y la empujo hacía la pared sin inmutarse por las quejas de unos transeúntes, el moreno coloco ambas manos en su rostro sin decir palabra, fue la inclinación de ella la que lo arrojo a un beso, a encontrarse de nuevo con un secreto del pasado. Las reglas del secreto se borraban con cada caricia y cada beso de dos amantes de Londres.

Fue muy por la noche cuando la respiración agitada de Harry y la fuerza con que su corazón golpeaba empezaba a doler, dentro de su pecho dejaba en claro que había sucedido de nuevo, había tenido un sueño, dormir tranquilo por una noche entera era un privilegio que rara vez tenía. El héroe del mundo mágico siempre despertaba bañado en sudor antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, a veces en su casa, otras muchas en el ministerio y alguna contadas en una habitación de algún otro lugar.

El sobresaltó en su pecho le causaba dolor así que prefirió recostarse de nuevo intentando recordar lo soñado y sintió nerviosismo cuando recreo en su mente los gritos, la imagen y su completo aturdimiento de los gritos de Hermione siendo atacada por Bellatrix Lestrange era una de sus pesadillas recurrentes, una de las más dolorosas. Pero en la guerra no todo había sido dolor, en su mente aún existía un cuarto oscuro, un secreto guardado por dos amigos que durante una cruda guerra habían encontrado consuelo en caricias, besos y algo más…del otro.

¿Cómo había sucedido? De forma inesperada o al menos eso se había dicho siendo apenas un muchacho.

—Harry creo que hoy tendremos que contentarnos con comer lo que quedo de la cena de ayer –había dicho Hermione estando ambos en la carpa.

—Me gustaría quejarme –dijo él intentando buscar el programa de radio y escuchar la voz conocida de alguien de la orden—. ¿Por qué no intentamos acercarnos a la ciudad y comprar algo?

—Porque ahora mismo eres el mago más buscado del mundo, ¿No es irónico estar en pleno campo y sentirse asfixiado?

Harry no tuvo valor de rebatirla, Ron se había marchado hace poco, los días sin noticias y una búsqueda infructífera de horrocruxes empezaba a pasar factura a Hermione, el había vivido demasiado tiempo con los Dursley y tristemente debía admitir que se había acostumbrado a atmósferas opresivas.

—Salgamos de aquí.

—¡No podemos salir! –dijo ella girando su rostro para ver la seriedad de su amigo y se dio cuenta que la suya no era una sugerencia.

El miedo de Hermione en cuanto empezaron alejarse del lugar donde acampaban era casi de risa, el moreno no pudo contener su sonrisa al verla dar dos pasos de forma temerosa, Hermione no lo notó concentrada como estaba en no verse asediada por mortifagos de un momento a otro, el moreno sus piro y enredo su brazo en el de ella y la apresuro a caminar.

Caminaron cerca de una hora con las caras cubiertas por capuchas, el frío no era demasiado fuerte y fue el moreno quién se dio cuenta que habían entrado a un pequeño pueblo de Dorset.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste recorrer toda Inglaterra de esta forma?

—Nunca me atreví a soñar demasiado –respondió Harry—. No con la vida que eh tenido.

—Últimamente me hago muchas preguntas.

—¿De qué?

—Bueno primero de mis padres, luego de las personas del orden, otras veces de donde podremos encontrar los horrocruxes y finalmente me pregunto sobre ti.

—¿De mí? –la mirada verde se torno interesada—. ¿Qué es lo que te preguntas?

—Yo… –la castaña desvío la mirada y entonces noto a dos hombres acercándose a ellos.

—Tranquila –susurro Harry abrazando su cuerpo contra él, el mago en él empezó a murmurar un hechizo que les daría tiempo suficiente para correr si resultaba que los hombres eran hombres de Voldemort, la castaña temblaba bajo su tacto, los labios de Harry pronunciaban suavemente el sortilegio, los hombres los miraron pero pasaron de ellos sin regresar la vista—. No eran magos –Harry respiro en calma y la castaña también—. Tal vez tu pregunta sobre mi es en que momento causaré nuestra muerte, ¿Verdad?

La castaña llevo los ojos al cielo y solo atino a sonreírle, no pasaron mucho tiempo en el pueblo apenas suficiente para abastecerse de comida y luego buscar un nuevo lugar donde acampar, las noches en Dorset tenían la curiosa nota que dejaba el sonido del mar.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar?

—No me gustaría morir por hipotermia –dijo Hermione que acababa de bañarse y se sentaba junto a Harry que había dejado la radio en paz y estaba sentado frente a un improvisado fuego intentando leer los cuentos de beedle el bardo el libro más entretenido que cargaba Hermione o mejor dicho el único que no era tan aburrido.

—No entiendo porque leer estos cuentos a los niños, uno habla de la muerte.

—Lo sé –dijo ella somnolienta— De gigantes, ogros y otras cosas monstruosas, ¿Había también de eso?

—Pues no… -Harry sintió el peso de Hermione sobre su hombro igual que otras noches y se sintió tranquilo.

Ahora en ese cuarto oscuro y luego de la pesadilla recordaba cubrirla con una manta aferrándose de su mano como si de ella pendiera la salvación en medio de la guerra, pero luego de su pesadilla no tenía mano que sostener, había ido a beber una cerveza con ella luego de convencerla de irse del ministerio y se daba cuenta que la oscuridad no podía ocultar lo que aún sentía por Hermione Granger.

: x : x :

—Los capturamos señor.

—Llévenlos a la sala de interrogación y que Rothfuss se encargue de ellos –dijo el jefe de aurores.

—Si señor –el hombre miro un poco más a la leyenda Harry Potter antes de hacer lo ordenado.

Harry miro hacía al horizonte antes de decidir el lugar a donde aparecerse la magia hizo efecto instantáneo y apareció en medio de la sala de Hermione, el lugar era un perfecto hogar inglés con chimenea y todo como jefe de aurores había terminado otro trabajo impecable.

—Creía escuchar algo –dijo Hermione viendo a Harry frente al fuego de la chimenea—. Estaba preparando té.

—Y leyendo un libro –dijo él moreno viendo en el sofá un voluminoso tomo de magia y alquimia tomo I.

—¿Te quedaras? –la castaña sonrío al verlo asentir—. Ahora regresó.

Harry se deshizo de su capa y bostezando se sentó en el sofá, un caso de cinco meses por fin había concluido, Hermione se alegraría puesto que ella había estado en el caso tanto como él, aunque de su participación solo él sabía. Él compartía sus pensamientos con ella, sus miedos e incluso sus casos, su propia esposa jamás había prestado atención a ello y sus hijos estaban en Hogwarts ocupados en conseguirse un vida propia.

Las platicas con Hermione se extendían toda la noche o todo el día aunque en los últimos meses sus actividades se extendían a algo más que una conversación, había sucedido de forma natural luego de mucho resentimiento de cada uno por sus matrimonios y constantes decepciones, Harry no sabía explicarse que había pasado con los planes que se había trazado para su futuro, pero ahora la única realidad presente llevaba por nombre Hermione.

—Te traje té y algo de pastel –diño la castaña entrando con una bandeja y una sonrisa que borro el cansancio de Harry.

En territorios de la castaña el héroe y jefe de aurores Harry Potter era apenas un cachorro. Las horas pasaron y Hermione se ocupo de su correspondencia, terminó de leer el mensaje cuyo remitente era su hija, dejo el pergamino junto a otro arrugado que pertenecía a Hugo, la castaña sospechaba que su hijo había tenido un nuevo problema con algún alumno y el nervisiosismo había hecho que arrugado el mensaje hasta dejarlo apenas visible. Conocía a sus hijos con la misma precisión que un alquimista conocía las cantidades exactas para hacer del polvo joyas preciosas.

Sabía que debía confesarle que su padre hace poco más de un año había dejado de vivir con ella o que las peleas entre ambos habían empeorado cuando sus hijos entraron a Hogwarts, las fallas en su matrimonio eran tantas y algunas tan absurdas que había terminado hastiada de todo aquello. No había sido complicado que cediera al embrujo de Harry una segunda vez, con el tiempo ya no le preocupaba si las personas a su alrededor se sentían aparentemente ofendidas por la traición de ambas, ¿Cuántas veces no había cedido ella a dejarlo todo por complacer al resto?

La mañana siguiente escucho el inconfundible sonido de aparición cerca de su oficina, sonrío complacida al ver la figura del moreno de ojos verdes que soñaba cada noche desde que se dio cuenta que era él y ningún otro el mejor motivo para alegrarse de haber sobrevivido a una guerra.

—Hola Mi-One –fue el saludo de Harry Potter.

Las sombras, las mujeres y los secretos develados solo en oscuridad empezaban a tornarse aún más agitados.

: x : x :

_Tomo asiento frente a Catherine, que tenía la mirada fija en él, como si tuviera miedo de que se esfumara si la apartaba…_

Hermione cerró el libro con un golpe seco de todas las novelas que podría haber tomado para leer había elegido la complicada historia donde Heathcliff era el protagonista, el complejo Heathcliff siempre sufriendo por ser huérfano, enamorado de una mujer que prefirió la riqueza pero tampoco quiso abandonar la pasión desesperada que sentía por él. Una historia trágica, la historia de _cumbres borrascosas_.

—Hermione llevo llamándote un rato –decía Harry quitándole de las manos el libro.

—Harry, ¿Te hubiera gustado tener una hermana adoptiva como Heathcliff?

—Durante una época te considera esa hermana adoptiva Hermione –los ojos verdes brillaron al notar que había logrado desconcertar a la castaña—. Hasta que me di cuenta que prefería besarte que tratarte de forma fraternal.

—¡Harry! Lo haces parecer escandaloso.

—Es que lo es Mi-one.

Harry le tomo el rostro y rozo primeros sus labios, luego tiro de su brazo y empezó a besarla hasta hacerla olvidar a Heathcliff. Se tuvieron que despedir cuando Harry recordó que tenía trabajo por hacer y no fue hasta la tarde cuando se reencontró con la castaña.

—Acabo de ver a Malfoy.

A pesar de la agitación en el ministerio Hermione logro escuchar perfectamente a Harry y la mente del rubio vino a su mente, después de la guerra había considerado a Malfoy una especie de _ángel caído_, aunque claro la idea podía parecer extraña en su mente la realidad de los últimos había convertido al rubio en otra persona.

¿Pero no habían cambiado todos? Ella nunca se vio a si misma pensando en Harry de forma amorosa y el mago tampoco se vio nunca a si mismo como héroe, incluso si lo era, la admiración de la gente podría tornarse violenta si alguien supiera que después del trabajo era en brazos de ella donde Harry encontraba el refugio y el consuelo que buscaba.

—¿Lo saludaste? –la castaña sonrío por la mueca de Harry—. Debiste saludarlo, después de todo el fue tu mayor enemigo durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Sí? Me gustaría que me dijeras quién es mi enemigo ahora.

—El secreto de nosotros dos –Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y la llevo a su rostro—. Ese es nuestro mayor enemigo ahora.

Harry asintió y se limito a abrazarla temiendo el día en que el secreto le explotara en las manos y se convirtiera en un ángel caído, uno de los muchos que había. El mago se daba perfecta cuenta que la idea de vida idílica que tienen los demás acerca de él era un etiqueta que no le pegaba en nada. Toda su infancia había sido poco menos que un infierno, la adolescencia había tenido compensaciones como sus amigos pero cuando creyó que la etapa adulta sería la mejor de todas ellas se había encontrado en punto muerto con una esposa que exigía atención pero nunca tenía tiempo suficiente para recibirla, un mejor amigo que nunca había superado su vieja amargura y finalmente sus hijos a los que amaba pero que cada vez buscaban más desligarse de un nombre tan pesado y con tantas leyendas como el de Harry Potter.

Era mundialmente famoso, era uno de los más ricos en el mundo mágico y aún ahora las mujeres lo encontraban sumamente atractivo. Aún así cuando respondió sinceramente como se sentía la respuesta era firmé: Soy profundamente infeliz. Los reporteros se reían y lo achacaban a una broma, el les seguía el juego y de nuevo el circulo vicioso de seguir fingiendo seguía su transcurso.

—¿Tú me crees? –pregunta Harry—. ¿Me crees cuando digo que no soy feliz?

—Te creó –responde ella—. ¿Pero entonces que haces aquí?

—Me engaño, te engaño a ti y puedo creer que miento cuando respondo a los reporteros.

Hermione sonría por la respuesta y luego de un roce de labios ve sonreír a su mejor amigo, su amante, su héroe de apellido Potter. Podían mentir y crear _ruinas circulares_ donde solo permanecían ambos sosteniendo una mentira de puertas para dentro.

: x : x :

—Quiero el divorcio.

—Lo tendrás –respondió Hermione a la petición de Ron.

No había enfado en su voz hasta el momento final cuando salio de la cafetería dejando solo a Ron la calma entre ambos había sido hasta cierto punto decepcionante, eran muy diferentes a su etapa de Hogwarts las peleas al principio habían sido estimulantes en la relación pero con los años el desgaste de cada pelea los dejaba en un estado critico, con stress y que las conversaciones habían solucionado pero hasta esas habían resultado finalmente cansadas.

Hermione llegó a la casa en la que hasta entonces había vivido con Ron, recordó sus intentos de él y ella por interesarse en los gustos del otro pero siempre terminaban frustrados por no comprenderse a ella desde luego siempre le desconcertó los intereses de su ahora ex y él nunca pudo superar que a ella le interesara más un libro que su compañía. Cada habitación de esa tenía _voces en un cuarto embrujado_ que contaban historias que ella ya no quería recordar.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—¡Harry! –la castaña no pudo disimular su sonrisa al verlo salir de la cocina con un absurdo delantal de colores chillones—. Ah ido tal como esperábamos, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Te preparaba la cena –Harry regresó a la cocina seguida de Hermione—. ¿Qué te parecen mis adelantos culinarios?

—¿Una ensalada? –Hermione hizo una mueca y luego río—. Sus progresos se ven un poco pobres Sr. Potter.

—Lo siento profesora Granger, ¿Haría usted los honores? –Harry se río y rodeo la cintura de la castaña con el brazo—. Si me ayudas te prometo un postre lleno de besos, ¿Qué opinas?

La sonrisa de Hermione delataba lo mucho que le complacía el acuerdo del Sr. Potter. A ninguno de los dos le importo llegar tarde al trabajo el día siguiente, Harry no podía dejar de sonreír cuando Hermione le comentaba que ese día una nueva persona había intentando sonsacar a su mejor amigo el nombre de la mujer que había alejado al héroe de guerra de su apático matrimonio. Ambos sabían que era inevitable que sucediera pero las consecuencias carecían de importancia cuando la mirada castaña y verde se encontraban en un cuarto a oscuras para pronunciar palabras de amor. Harry no se animo a regresar a su casa hasta el día siguiente, reticente a dejar a Hermione.

—Buenos días.

El saludo era impersonal dicho en un tono frío por un Harry casi desconocido, era el mismo saludo que había dedicado a su esposa los últimos años, desde que se había dado cuenta que ella se había enamorado del héroe que venció a Voldemort, del niño que vivió para narrar batallas que el no había deseado, ser la esposa de alguien admirado por una fama manchada de sangre era mejor que ser la esposa de un hombre que toda la vida había sentido que no pertenecía a ninguna familia, a ningún lugar y mucho menos a alguna persona.

A veces se preguntaba si ella solo amaba al perfecto hombre de su imaginación uno de alto estándar que no pegaba nada con la desaliñada imagen que veía Harry Potter cada mañana en su espejo. La lejanía de Ginny ya no le importaba, aparte del saludo que le dedicaba cada mañana no tenía nada en común. No como lo tenía con Hermione.

Hermione lo conocía, sabía leer su animo o su silencio con ella las palabras eran naturales y solo necesitaba poder enredar sus manos en la figura de la castaña para saber que por fin pertenecía a un lugar y a una persona que amaría hasta el ultimo respiro.

La castaña significaba un poco de sol en el agua fría, siempre que todos pensaban en mí como Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño que venció al lord oscuro yo solo era capaz de pensar que todo problema, cada batalla, cada nuevo misterio y el temor que me envolvía ante lo incierto era siempre superado con el apoyo de ella, la chica detrás de un libro que conocía la respuesta cada problema y era la respuesta a mi propia vida, toda la vida esperando por ella, soñando con ella y aún entonces había tardado mucho en darme cuenta que la chica perfecta llevaba su nombre, que en sus ojos castaños yo encontraba las repuestas a múltiples preguntas y que era su mano la que yo deseaba sostener para el resto de mi vida. Mi compañera, la amiga que buscaba siempre en la oscuridad.

Con el paso del tiempo los cambios en Harry habían sido poco perceptibles para un ojo que no fuera el de Hermione, había crecido con él y había seguido el camino de la guerra de la misma forma, ella misma no había llegado a adivinar cuan profundamente amaba al chico de gafas. No se daba cuenta que siempre la persona que buscaba era Harry, el mago de ojos verdes que siempre ofrecía una tímida sonrisa cuando alguien corría para pedir su autógrafo, el famoso mago que era incapaz de sostener la mirada de otra chica pero en cambio buscaba con un deje desesperado la mirada de Mi-one, ¿Cuántos motes se habían colocado a lo largo de los años? Títulos como amigos, compañeros y al final confesar que uno era el amor del otro y sería así por el resto de la eternidad.

Su relación siempre había estado cerca de la danza de la muerte, un baile que había existido entre ambos desde el primer instante, los primeros acordes habían sonado cuando con escasos once años el señor Harry Potter había topado con la petulante señorita Granger. La melodía había seguido un ritmo cadencioso cuando hasta que en el primer baile de la escuela el se percató que la señorita enfundada en un vestido era preciosa y que él no podía evitar preguntarse porque eran solo amigos. El crescendo llegó cuando en la intimidad forjada por guerra el había bailado con ella y la había besado por primera vez iniciando una historia oculta a cualquier espectador curioso. Eran amigos pero en la soledad eran todo el mundo del otro y el desenlace se acercaba para ambos cuando el secreto fuera develado y la danza llegará a su conclusión.

: x : x :

**Harry Potter se divorcia**.

_El profeta._

La noticia había sido el mayor éxito de Rita en muchos años, la periodista no creía su buena fortuna cuando pudo publicar por fin un secreto a voces: Harry Potter se separaba de su esposa. La rubia mujer no tenía idea de la razón y en general nadie lo sabría hasta dentro de tres meses cuando _de repente un beso_ había conmocionado al ministerio de magia, el beso era protagonizado por el jefe aurores y una importante funcionario del departamento.

Todos tenían su propia opinión, pero Harry nunca escucho ninguna lo único que escuchaba era a Hermione, lo único que veía a esa mujer en sus brazos, besándola, amándola con la pasión que había dormido en él desde hacía tiempo. Los suspiros llevaban su nombre, la marca de sus besos eran testigo de lo mucho que los amantes disfrutaban de estar juntos, cuando los rumores empezaban a silenciarse el héroe de guerra dio una nueva sorpresa cuando se fugó con la castaña luego de que alguien viera un misterioso anillo que pronto sería entregado a la futura señora Potter.

FIN


End file.
